Nadie debería morir
by mararm
Summary: SS con algo de ST Shaoran Li recien graduado de medicina, intenta sobrevivir siendole fiel a sus ideales y convicciones mientras encuentra el amor
1. NDM cap1

Fic sin fines de lucro, declaro que todos los personajes de ccs pertenesen al clamp y solo los e tomado como referencia paran mi fic.

Los capitulos siempre van a ser largos

1.- La noche antes de la graduacion

Tau Mu Kappa servìa de hosteleria para los alumnos del curso del Colegio de Medicina de la Universidad de tokio que habrían de graduarse al día siguiente. Los vapores de alcohol, del tabaco y de las conversaciones enrarecían el aire. La enseñanza médica no constituye una buena preperación para las charlas agradables y ligeras. Un grupo que no se distinguia presisamente por su musica-

lidad, elevaba sus voces, inspiradas por la cerveza, para cantar el himno ¡Canta, 0h, Canta, de la Escuela.

Llegaron dos retrasados. Uno de ellos era un muchacho Alegre, corpulento, pelinegro, de mirada entre cerrada y divertida con crespos cabellos negros; el otro era un tipo de aspecto serio, no tan ancho pero bien constituido, que tenía figura atlética y unos cabellos y ojos color chocolate que ahora denotaban las cansadas facciones de un estudiante. Los acogieron voces de bienvenida,

que surgían de media docena de mesa.

-¡Hola, Takashi Yamasaki! ¡hola Shoaoran Li! Haced sitio para el grandote. Cerveza para el joven "Pinchatripas", futuro doctor Li.

Pee wee Harter, Llamado asì por sus 90 kilos de peso y de su voz chillona, alzó una botella.

-Por aquí, muchachos, hemos guardado dos sitios.

Li se abrió paso con los codos, seguido de su amigo. Alguien alargo unos vasos. Takashi casi vacio el suyo de un trago.

-¡qué bárbaro! - Dijo Harter con admiraciòn -.He aquí una manera de prepararse para una vida de plenitud interior y de gran altura mental.

- Claro - Respondio el Aludido-. Desde mañana tendremos nuestros titulos de medico.

-Nos convertiremos en unos desgraciados discipulos de Galeno (Con todo respeto)- Confirmó Harter-. ¿Qué impresión te produce esto Li?.

-Estraña- Contestó éste.

-Y no olvides el inminente diploma- Terció Yamasaki-. ¿Impresionante, eh? Nos haría creer que sabemos algo, si no estuviéramos convensidos de que somos unos condenados ignorantes.

- Siempre lo podrás enmarcar para la "querida vieja clientela"- afirmó uno de los reunidos.

-Que Dios la bendiga- sentenciò Yamasaki-. ¿qué haríamos sin ellos y sin sus pequeñas indigestiones?.

El comentario de Yamasaki tuvo el aire alegre y populachero de un dicho urbano.

-Mirad a Tao saboreando la respetuosa admiración de sus preferidos.- Y Li señelaba, al decir esto, a un viejo que estaba en medio de un círculo de estudiantes.

-Cualquiera lo tomaría por un jefe de estado por lo menos, en vez de por un ayudante a medio hacer, con más presunción que cerebro.

-¿Cuántos de nosotros se encontrarán tan bien como ahora dentro de cinco años?- Pregunto Hideki Shang con aire sombrio. Estaba preparándose para médico de misiones, pero su vida durante el curso no podía considerarse como ejemplar iniciación para dicha tarea.

El improvisado y alegre coro acalló las conversaciones por unos momentos bajo los sones de la vieja canción.

_Con tu...expuesto a la vista de todos_

_en cualquier parte del mundo corres el peligro_

_de que te tiendan sobre la mesa de operaciones, _

_y te pidan el perineo_

_buscandote la manera de hacerte una prostatotomía._

El súbito taponazo de una botella de champaña produjo alborozo.

-¿Quién es el pagano?

-Eriol Hiraguisawa, un gran tipo.

-Ese chico sabe escalar posiciónes.

-Se convertirá en "el médico", y tal vez más, de las damas elegantes de Tokio- dijo Yamasaki.

-Está bien- Gruñó el Yamasaki-. Pero a nacido con doble personalidad y todavía no sé qué parte posee de la una y de la otra.

-Si yo tuviera su presencia y su caracter afectusoso y cordial, entraría en la Armada o en el Ejercito. A las mujeres les gustan los tipos vestidos en uniforme- Dijo Shang.

Pee wee alzó de la silla su voluminoso cuerpo.

-¿Quién está tomando cerveza con lúpulo en el Club de Enfermeras?-dijo- Voy a echar una ojeada.

-Té acompaño- Añadio el futuro misionero.

-¿qué pensáis de ése?- Preguntó Trask, un chico de buena posición que tenía asegurada una plaza en una Clínica de pretigío, cuando se alejaron cogidos del brazo. Y agregó-:Me refiero a Harter.

-Que es el tipo más estupendo de la clase- dijieron dos o tres voces.

-Hay que ver lo que es la popularidad- replicó Trask desdeñosamente-. No ha logrado nada con ella y nada logrará. Yo me refería a su capacidad.

-No se gana la clase de popularidad que ha conseguido Pee wee sin merecerlo-Insistió Yamasaki- Ese chico vale.

-Tiene personalidad, lo reconozco.

-Carácter- Replicó Li- No es un genio. Le cuesta, pero lo consigue finalmente con laboriosodad y constancia. y ha logrado una especie de ...¿Cómo diria yo?.- Y buscó la olvidada frase- Esto es: una profunda sinceridad de alma. Tal vez esto no sea completamente exacto, pero es lo que yo pienso de él. Se establecerá en alguna pequeña ciudad, donde será mucho más útil que otros que se creen muy superiores. Tú no Trask?; ya sé que no tienes celos de Pee wee, pero es que no lo comprendes.

-Acaso tengas razón.

-En cambio, al que no comprendo yo- Observó Yamasaki- Es a nuestro futuro portador del evangelio a los paganos.

-Es curioso observar lo que la Facultad de Medicina hace de algunos individuos- dijo Li- ¿Recuerdan lo que era cuando vino aquí, procedente de aquella Escuela Dominical Presviteriana del Oeste que se titulaba así misma universidad?.

-Vaya si lo recuerdo- respondió Yamasaki-. Si alguna vez ha habido un santurrón, el lo era. Peró no le duró mucho tiempo. Les pasa a muchos.

-¿Y cuál fue la causa de ese derrumbamiento?

-Qué me ahorquen si lo sé. Tal vez exceso de trabajo. Quizá porque nadie se preocupa por saber si va o no por la senda recta. No encontrarás grandes sitios de virtud en un lugar como este. Bebes tus copas y te acuestas con tus mujeres, y a nadie se le da un sermón, mientras no lo despierte el crujido de la cama.

-Cierta muchacha médico le ayudó a cortar las ligaduras místicas, Estuvo loco por ella durante algún tiempo- sugirió un miembro del grupo.

-Déjala fuera del diagnóstico- Dijo Trask secamente, mientras Yamasaki hacía un guiño a Li-. El chico sencillamente pico el anzuelo.

-Perdió el equilibrio- agrego Li- La mayoría de nosotros poseíamos cierta experiencia al llegar aquí. Conocíamos ciertas cosas. A él le sorprendió con toda la fuerza del descubrimiento, y esto le hizo tambalerase.

-¿Creén que se recobrará?

-Hay dos posibilidades. Eso puede contribuir a mejorarlo, haciéndolo más comprensivo y humano, o puede cogerlo entre sus garras y encontrarse con que no ve la menera de librarse de ellas. He aquí el peligro de conocer la religión pronto y las cosas de la vida demasiado tarde.-Sin enbargo, no todo es malo. Cualquiera que se dedique a misionero tiene garantizado el sustento-dijo Li- yo casi lo envidio.

-No te atormentes antes de tiempo- le aconsejó Yamasaki-. Todos nosotros quizas estemos trabajando para el gobierno, dentro de pocos años, y tengamos que llenar un formulario de tres hojas por triplicado cada vez que recetemos una aspirina.

-¿Creés que el tipo medio del joven médico piensa todavía en la ética y en todas esas cosas que el viejo Hipócrates inventó para nosotros?-pregunto Trask.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Se encuentra mayor cantidad de idealistas en la profesión médica que en cualquier otra. Muchos se esfurzan y sudan noche y día para ganar menos de lo que hubieran ganado siendo ingenieros o algo por el estilo. Pero la gente no elige a un médico por lo que sabe, sino por la manera como estrecha las manos o sonríe al saludar.

-Yo pensaba que lo más importante para cualquiera era considerar los conocimientos y la capacidad de su médico- dijo Li.

-Pues estás en un completo error. Cuanto mejor vestido vayas y sepas tomar gentilmente la mano de la dama que viene a visitarte para decirte lo nerviosa que está, más cerca te hallas de obtener una buena remuneración por tu labor de médico o cirujano. Sin quieres tener éxito, debes golpear suavemente a tus clientes en la espalda y murmurar con afabilidad: "¿Cómo se encuentra usted

hoy?", existen compañeros, como nuestro querido amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa, que han nacido con la técnica aprendida.

-Si yo me pusiera a dar golpes en la espalda de la gente, me creería un bufón- dijo Li.

-Tan pronto como entres en el juego habrá veces que te extrañaras de no serlo. Pero no te sientas inferior por ello. Tiene sus compensaciones, y pronto te encontrarás formando parte del grupo de hombres magníficos y sagaces que realizan su condenado juego para mantener en alto el prestigio de la medicina.

Dale al paciente lo mejor de tu ciencia y déjalo que se deslice suavemente untándolo con poco de aceite; de esta manera lo harás tuyo para siempre.

Uno de los estudiantes que estaba en la mesa de alado dijo:- ¿Y qué me dicen de la untuosidad de Ping?

Li replicó: -¿Que hay de Ping?

-Está fuera de circulación.

-¿Os acordaís de su respuesta cuando Ran..., El Señor bediga sus venerables patillas..., nos pidió que pusieramos un ejemplo de inestabilidad psicológica?-dijo Yamasaki. Y continuó:-Ping nos espetó:

"Un hombre boracho intentando enhebrar una aguja en medio de un terremoto". Ran se rió tanto que se le saltaron los botones del chaleco.

Desde la otra mesa, en la que se discutia de firme, se dejó oir una voz:

-Al diablo con Kuno y sus gracias.

-Es la cabeza mejor dotada de toda Asia.

-Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan enojón con los pequeños errores?

-No lo es, si le demuestras que vales, Si quieres una clase con chistes grasiosos y mucha mofa, vete a la de Misaki.

-¡Ah! la genialidad de Misaki.

-El despreciable dinero de Misaki. Una simple gingivitis en un millonario y el médico se gana una fortuna arrancándole la lengua de raíz. ¡Cáncer, caballeros, si no tienen ustedes inconvenientes!. Cancer y frecura.

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso? Valdría más que pasaras el tiempo limpiando botas, viejo Misaki.

-Por favor, tapadle la boca. Que no empiecen las groserias y los chismes médicos, muchachos.

-Esto se está poniendo inaguantable- dijo Yamasaki a Li- ¡Vámonos!

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde?

-Me parece que lo mejor serìa ir a ver si nuestras pequeñas enfermeras se entretienen con sus travesuras inocentes.

-No es ese mi parecer, No tengo tiempo para mujeres.

-¿Te abstienes entonces de ellas?

-Mira; no odio a la hembra, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para perder el tiempo en inútiles cartuchos de fuego.

-El golpe será mayor cuando te llegue la hora- Predijo Yamasaki-. En cuanto a mí, puedo asegurarte que mis glándulas endócrinas funcionan tan rapidamente como unos buenos intestinos. Voy a ver si hallo una joven y linda aspirante a enfermera y me informo a fondo de hasta donde ha llegado su aprendizaje. No creo que te hiciese daño seguir mi ejemplo.¿Qué diablos piensas hacer hasta la hora de dormir?.

-Bien, haré lo que dices; pero hablas de eso como si fuese una especie de obligada asignatura, dentro de nuestra formación profesional.

-Desde luego, es algo tan respetable como el infierno. Presisamente a causa de ello me estoy volviendo optimista.

Desde los peldaños de la escalinata de la Freternidad( Sociedad o Club Estudiantil) vieron a un compañero que no había asistido a la fiesta.

-¡Hola, Ike, ¿por qué no has venido?

El aludido vacilaba, alzando su rostro fino y sensitivo.

-Yo no pertenezco a ese grupo.

-¿y eso que importa esta noche? algunos de los tuyos estan ahí dentro- dijo Yamasaki.

-Ven, Ike- Le instó Li- Volveremos a entrar contigo.

-No, A decir verdad no tengo ganas.

Brillaba una mirada fija en sus oscuros ojos, tal vez con cierto desafío.

-Gracías de todas maneras- agregó-. Nos veremos el primero de julio, Li.

-Creo que tienes razón al decir que no vayamos allí. Buena suerte.- Luego refiriendose al que se alejaba:- Es duro ser judio.

-Hay judios y JUDIOS- le respondío Li- No hay nadie en clase que se sepa tanta medicina como él.

-Pero tropezará con una serie de antagonismos cuando empiese a ejercer. Espero que pueda superarlos. En ciertos aspectos es gracioso. ¿Crees que se avergüenza de ser judío?

-No, está orgulloso de ello. Pero sabe que algunos mamarrachos están, por eso, contra él y le duele. ¿Qué te parece Yamasaki, ser molestado a causa de algo que no puedes remediar?

-Yo les rompería la cara- contestó simplemente.

-Ike ha obtenido un puesto de interno en el Hospital central de Tokio, Esto demuestra algo a su favor . El trabajo más duro en ese Hospital es entrar en él.

-Y tú has logrado un puesto en la sección de cirugía. Eso no es facil. Tú y Pee wee Harter, Ike y Hiraguisawa se quedan en Tokio,

¡Vaya familia felíz!. Me gustaría haber trabajado un poco más y haber sido menos huraño. Podría haberme quedado también; pero, en fin, ya no hay más remedio que irme.

La espaciosa habitación en la que estaba instalado el club, en el edificio destinado a las enfermeras, se encontraba llena de muchachas vestidas con traje de noche o tarde, y de hombres vestidos de etiqueta, de calle, o con la chaqueta blanca que se lleva en los hospitales durante el servicio. Li, con su traje de tela gruesa, que en algunas partes ya tenía brillo, se sentía desplazado.

-Anda a tu asunto- Dijo a su compañero-. Yo buscaré un hueco cerca de la pared y me entretendré mirando.

Eriol Hiraguisawa pasó deslumbrante, ejecutando complicadas evoluciones con una pequeña y asicalada joven, cuya habilidad para el baile igualaba por lo menos a la suya. Al verla, Li recibió una súbita impresion de fuerza vital y de encanto, a travez de una cabellera castaña hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes de brillante mirada, la cuál se posó en él en un momento con indiferencia y se perdió siguiendo su camino. La boca era ancha, generosa y jovial, y el modelado de sus facciones, firme. Y Li, mientras la contemplaba con admiración, se preguntaba si tendría alguna vez la suerte de poder hablar con ella.

-Bonita, ¿Eh?- Dijo ironicamente Trask, dandole un codazo.

-¿Quién es?

-Creo que una enfermera externa, pero no sé cómo se llama. Es la última que ha hecho latir el corazón de Hiraguisawa, dispuesto siempre a picotear en el más incitante de los platos que se le presentan.

Li se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que su compañero vestía de etiqueta; un smoking que se adivinaba en seguida que era de alquiler.

-No sabía que fueses un mariposón social, Trask- le dijo.

-Es el último vuelo; me voy mañana- respondió el aludido. Y sus claros ojos reccorrian la sala sin descanso. Li comprendió y tuvo pena de su camarada.

Estaba allí para ver a Meiling Leng, La doctora Meling Leng, como se llamarian despues de esa noche, ya que iba a graduarse con todos ellos al día siguiente, tras mantener un más que respetable estatus escolar, y ser una de las pocas chicas de la clase. El interés de Trask por la corpulenta, brusca y hermosa muchacha pelinegra se convirtió en una fuente de lasciva alegría para el estudiante.

Había vivido pendiente de ella, estudiando su problemas, ayudándola en los momentos dificiles y ella lo aceptó todo con el facil y complaciente buen humor que era una de sus características más notables. El hecho de si Trask había resibido o no alguna compensación por sus desvelos, se había convertido en un tema de debate. La áspera y sanguínea Meiling era muy liberar por lo que se refiere a la moral sexual. Sin embargo las relaciones con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase se habian mantenido

en tal plano de sinceridad, franquesa y buena voluntad, que la chica no había perdido el respeto de sus compañeros y de la Facultad. Pee wee Harter había sido uno de sus amores y, tal vez, durante un corto intervalo, Shang, el pimpante misionero. Takashi Yamasaki lo habría intentado, pero ella le dijo:-"No Takashi, eres demasiado buen camarada para que lo echemos todo a perder", tras de lo cual se establesio entre ellos una sólida amistad. Se decía que un distinguido mienbro de la facultad, a quien la muchacha trataba con el más indiferente desdén, quería casarse con ella. Pero los lazos matrimoniales no se habián hecho para Miling. Era tanto más acérrima partidaria de la independencia cuanto más cardiología estudiaba. De todas las muchachas que en los ultimos años habían obtenido el diploma, fué la que más profunda impresión produjo a sus compañeros, probablemente por ser la menos típicamente femenina.

Cesó la música y una pareja quedó frente a Lin y Trask.

Este dirigió a la chica una pregunta ansiosa y Li oyó pronuncaiar el nombre de ella: Tomoyo.

-¿No ha estado aquí ni un momento?-pregunto Trask.

-¿Meiling? No. Ignoro dónde puede haber ido, pero estoy segura de quer vendrá.

La muchacha le dirigío una sonrisa llena de compasiva comprensión. Li la contemplaba con detenimiento. Había algo cálido en torno a ella. Sus ojos medio violacios, serenos y bien dibujados, miraban a travez de unas pestañas onduladas y brillantes. Iba vestida toda de gris, con tal sencilles que el inexperto de Li valoró muy por debajo de la ralidad del costo del valioso conjunto. Su voz era

ligera y clara, y su manera de hablar tenía el encanto de la presición. Dandose cuenta de la atención con la que Li la observaba, Trask la presento. Oyó de nuevo el nombre de Tomoyo junto a su apellido Daidoji.

-Usted no es de aquí, ¿Verdad señorita Daidoji?- le pregunto Li.

-Pues sí, Vivo en Tokio.

-Queria decir de esta casa; en fin; me refiero a que no es alumna ni aspirante:  
-No, no lo soy.

-¿Querría usted tomar algo conmigo?¿Un helado?¿O limonada? No creo que haya nada más fuerte aquí

- Hay Té helado y me decido por él.

Poco después estaban sentados juntos. Ella le decía:

-Usted es Li Shaoran, ¿no?

-Si- respondió él, mirandola con aire de interrogación.

-Meiling me a hablado de usted.

-¿Meiling Leng?¿Es amiga suya?

-Prima segunda, Y la quiero mucho.

-Es una gran muchacha, y está en camino de ser una exelente médico.

-También ella opina que usted lo será. Dice que llegará usted lejos, a menos que...

-¿A menos?

-A menos que se empeñe usted en apoyarse en su ética, hasta que acabe tropesando con su idealismo.

Le sonrió mirandole a los ojos con entera franqueza y añadio:

-No se porque le estoy contando estas cosas.

-Me parece una prueba de amistad por su parte, señorita Daidoji

-Señora-corrigió ella-; señora Tomoyo Daidoji. Hay un ex en mi pasado.-Y en medio de la sorpresa de Li, agregó:- Probablemente se lo contaré a usted algún día.

Eriól Hiraguisahua, guapo y compuesto, se les acercó luciendo su más alegre sonrisa.

-Querida Tomoyo- dijo-,¿Por que no te he visto antes, no sabía que conocias a nuestro viejo Li. Bailarás conmigo el proximo ¿no?.

-No, bailaré con el Doctor Li- replicó ella con un mohín delicioso- Lo siento; no me había acordado de ti- agregó mientras Eriol se alejaba haciendo un gesto de cómico enfado.

-Yo soy un bailarín terriblemente malo- dijo Li.

-Entonces podemos sentarnos y charlar, o tal vez prefiera usted salir y dedicarse a pensar solo.

-¿Se está usted burlando de mi?

-No, es que tiene usted la mirada de un hombre capaz de encontrarse perfectamente a gusto consigo mismo.

-Es una forma de orgullo, ¿No?

-Se equivoca usted- respondió ella serenamente- Es algo que tambien me sucede a mí.

-¿De que podría hablarle que le interese?

-De la gente ¿Hay algo mejor?

Li se enteró que ella conocía a muchos de sus compañeros. Tenía vagas relaciones con la institución, sin que él pudiera presisar cuales eran, lo que no se atrevía a inquirir. Hablar con ella era fácil ya que era una oyente inteligente y sus comentarios eran breves, plácidos y perpicases. Uno de sus juicios sobre Eriol Hiraguisawa le divirtió mucho.

-Produce en una mujer la impresión de que va a ser cazada al asecho.

-Eriol es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Sí, ya lo había oído decir.

Se les acerco un hombre de mediana edad, bien parecido, con las sienes ligeramente plateadas.

-¡hola! Tomoyo- dijo saludando.

Y Li creyó advertir en el tono de voz un matiz ligeramente pomposo.

-No es habitual en ti estar fuera de la pista- agregó- ¿No bailas?

-Estaba charlando con el doctor Li. ¿Lo conoces? El señor Dais Sato.

-Es usted uno de los nuevos internos del hospital, ¿verdad?- pregunto el recién llegado.

-Si señor. Y, según tengo entendido, Usted es el donante del Sato Lab, ¿No?.

-Bueno, en parte. Tomoyo, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-Como quieras.

En aquel momento, Sato se volvío para responder a la pregunta de un miembro de la facultad, y Tomoyo le dijo a Li. Con la misma tranquila seguridad que antes le había producido confusión:

-Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Aquello no constituía en realidad una invitación para que fuese a verla; tenía más bien el aire de una exploración, lanzada hacia un futuro indefinido. Cuando se cogío del brazo de Sato, Li se puso a pensar si los uniría alguna clase de parentesco. ¿serían primos?¿Sobrina talvez? Se lo pregunto a Yamasaki, pero éste no lo sabía. Se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

-¿Interesado?-pregunto.

-Es muy inteligente.

-¡Hum!-dijo Yamasaki.

Estaban en pie cerca de la puerta. Se produjo cierta agitación en el exterior, y apareció Meiling. Trask, que había estado pendiente de ese momento, se acercó a ella rapidamente, seguido a poca distancia por Pee wee Harter, Eriol Hiraguisawa y varios otros.

-¿Donde estabas metida?

La pregunta fue formada por más de uno.

-He ido a ver a Ping.

-Ese estupido- dijo alguien.

-Está deshecho el pobre.

-Debió suponer hace tiempo que no obtendría el titulo- Dijo Li.

-Eso no se creé nunca hasta que sucede.

-¿De modo, Mei, que has estado cogiendolo de la mano y haciéndole cariñitos para consolarlo?- dijo Eriol, con un ligero matiz de burla en su voz.

-¡Condenados! Podían haberle consedido otra oportunidad- exclamó la joven médico.

-No hubiese servido nunca- afirmó Takashi Yamasaki- su intento fué siempre una equivoicación.

Meiling contesto un poco acaloradamente:

-Quería ser médico, por ello ha luchado, ha pasado hambre, frío, y se ha hecho migas durante todos estos años. ¿Creén que hubiera sido perjudicial para cualquiera de vosotros haberle ayudado un poco?

-Nunca nos lo pidió- dijo Li, algo turbado.

-¡Espo es, Li! ¿y ustedes esperaban que se los pidiera? Y con devida humildad, ¿No es eso? ¿Que diablos de cirujano vas a ser tu si te apoyas en tales principios? Hay que ser más humano.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta...-empezó a decir Li; pero lo pensó mejor y se calló.

Después de todo, había algo en Meiling Leng que le daba derecho a mostrarse severa. Los ojos de la muchacha recorrián el grupo.

-¿Quién ha sido el unico de la clase que ha ido a verlo en medio de la tristeza que está pasando?-

Preguntó desafiante.

-Tú naturalmente- respondió Trask.

-Por un momento, los ojos de la muchacha lo miraron con ternura.

-No, antes que yo.

-Probablemente el tesorero de la clase cuando hiciera su colecta para el fondo; no creo que pudiera dar mucho- Dijo Eriol.

Meiling le dirigió una mirada despectiva. Luego añadió:

-Solo uno de toda la clase: Pee wee Harter.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó el grueso muchacho, algo incómodo-; resulta que me encontraba en aquella parte de la ciudad y...

-Para visitar a tus abuelos, supongo dijo, burlona, Meiling.

Devereaux Pedelford Harter (o Pee wee Harter devido a lo complicado de su nombre) era notoriamente aristócrata de la casa; sus orígenes eran tan distinguidos como democráticos sus gustos y hábitos.

-En fin, como no tenía nada que hacer esta tarde, pues...

-Conque no tenías nada que hacer,¿Eh?.

La corpulenta, hermosa y vehemente muchacha se dirigió a sus camaradas:

-Naturalmente, todos saben lo que representa el tiempo para Pee wee, pero eso no le ha impedido

acordarse de un triste hombre vencido. Siempre quizo prestarle dinero. El pobre Ping lloraba al contarmelo.

-¿Crees que se habrá acostado ya?- Preguntó Yamasaki con una voz que parecía haber cambiado de registro.

-Estaba revisando sus papeles cuando lo dejé; sabe Dios qué miraría...

-Podríamos detenernos mañana un momento, cuando vayamos camino a la estación, Li- Dijo Yamasaki.

Li aprobó con la cabeza.

Li estuvo dando vueltas por el salón durante un rato, Fijando distraídamente su atención en los que bailaban y en las enfermeras, con secreta esperanza de nuevos encuentros como el que había tenido con Tomoyo Daidoji. Al no encontrar nada, se puso a considerar sus proyectos y problemas.No se hacía demasiadas iluciones respecto a los años venideros. Sabía que iban a ser duros y que iban a exijir de él cuanto era capaz de dar. Revisó sus posibilidades y reservas con cierta austera satisfacción. Su cuerpo era enjuto y duro; el trabajo había reducido su peso de 70 a 65 kilos, pero estos se hallaban bien distribuidos sobre su larga estructura ósea. Había conseguido que su fuerza física le sirviera como un buen auxiliar, desde la época del Colegio, en que decidio convertirse en atleta. Había pertenecido al equipo de futboll y, en el último año, figuro tambien en el equipo de basket. Era capaz de digerir piedras y tenía gran facilidad para dormir; podía dejarse caer en cualquier parte y echar un sueño reparador de 15 minutos o dormir 12 horas de un tirón.

A continuación analizó sus condiciones intelectuales. Tambien por aquel lado se sentía satisfecho. Su mente no éra rápida, brillante, ni tal vez demasiado original. Pero había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto. Su capacidad intelectual igualaba a la de su estómago. Por lo que respecta al carácter, no era ningún santo, pero no había echo daño a nadie, ni nada por lo cual tuviera que reprocharse. La disolución no figuraba entre sus costumbres, ni cuando habia tenido tiempo para ella. Sus escasas desviaciones del camino de la estricta castidad no habían causado perjuicio ni así mismo ni a los demás. La verdad es que no había consentido nunca que sus diversiones, inocentes o licenciosas, perjudicaran sus propósitos educativos, mucho más importantes. Era característico de Shaoran que semejante autoexámen no se extendiese al aspecto externo. Y se hubiera sentido sinceramente sorprendido si hubiera podido oír como Tomoyo Daidoji decía a Dais Sato, mientras comían conejo asado y bebían saque en casa de ella:

-¡Que cara tan poco corriente tiene ese joven doctor Li! Es agradable, simpática, y hay en ella algo que se acerca a la belleza.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Sato negligentemente- A mí me da la impresión de un gato escaldado.

Pero no fue el rostro sereno y pensativo de Tomoyo Daidoji el que surgió en la memoria de Li aquella noche, sino el de la vivaracha criatura cuya verde mirada se posó sobre él sin verlo, mientras pasaba bailando en brazos de Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Notas del autor:

Hola todo el mundo. Como dije desde el principio a mi me gustan los capitulo largos por eso los escribo hací, poco a poco van a aparecer más personajes que ayudaran a li y otros cuantos que le harán la vida imposible.

Este es un Fic S+S aunque en una parte de la historia habra algo de S+T (Me refiero a Shaoran con Tomoyo). A los fanaticos de la pareja E+T informo desde ahorita que no habrá nada de ello.

Comentarios, criticas y opiniones las pueden enviar a el proximo capitulo. chao

Capitulo dos: El día de los recien graduados


	2. NDM cap2

Fic sin fines de lucro, declaro que todos los personajes de ccs pertenesen al clamp y solo los e

tomado como referencia paran mi fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. El día de los recien graduados

Hacía calor en el patio de la facultad; el sofocante calor de primeros de Junio en Tokio. Los pensamientos de Li languidecián, sumiéndose en el húmedo vaho que llenaba el edificio. La gruesa toga negra con su capucha ribetiada de verde, y el birrete, no constituían presisamente un indumento fresco. ¿Por qué no se había quitado la chaqueta hantes de ponerse todo aquello?. Eriol estaba elegante con su traje veraniego, mientras el vestía el mismo traje viejo que había llevado durante todo el invierno.

Lo mismo había ocurrido durante todos sus años de estudio, Eriol poseía siempre lo mejor, en tanto que la ropa de Li prácticamente no se había renovado durante sus años de estudio, y el muchaco había tenido que hacer frente a los crudos inviernos de Tokio con un ligero abrigo de entretiempo.

Esto era la diferencia que separaba a un hijo de senador y al estudiante huérfano. Todos sus años de estudio en la facultad de encender calderas y administrar casas de comida para estudiantes, consiguiendo solo las sobras de las cosas y logrando enriqueser su espíritu a costa de su resistencia física.

Durante algún tiempo se prestó a servir como conejo de Indias para ciertos experimentos, permitiendo entrar a su cuerpo una buena cantidad de vacunas y de rayos ultravioletas. En otra ocasión permaneció en pie todad una noche, vigilando a un animalito que iba a ser madre, con el fin de tomar una película del dolorozo acontesimiento, quedó medio dormido y estuvo a punto de perder parte de la escena.

Estudiaba como un demónio, cuando sus ojos apenas si podían mantenerse abiertos, resolviendo problemas acerca de la consentración de los iones de hidrógeno. Entonces llegaba Eriol Hiraguisawa, que venía de una fiesta, copiaba las soluciones de los problemas y obtenía la aprobación de los profesores. Años de estudio de ser una especie de niñera de Eriol, debido solamente a que le profesaba afecto.

Los mienbros de la Facultad ocuparon sus puestos en el estrado. Los tonos rojos y verdes de sus birretes contrastaban con el sombrío fondo de la togas. En primer lugar, el rector de la universidad, a quién no había visto nadie hasta aquel instante, y , junto a él, estaba el decano Wong, seguido de los importantes, los medianos y los pequeños elementos que componían la facultad. Alli estaba el profesor de cirugía Ming, con su gruesa panza, a la que él solía referirse en broma llamandola tórax, El de Ginecología, de pelo ondilado y finas facciones, y el viejo Feng, ataviado como si fuese el arcoiris. Feng había perdido la cuenta de lo honores y condecoraciones recibidos hacía ya mucho tiempo. El anciano Feng era un gran hombre y tendrían que transcurrir muchos años antes de que la facultad volviera a contar con un profesor de su importancia.

El decano Wong se levantó, y se hizo el silencio sobre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, familias y antiguos alumnos, que habían acudido allí para rememorar los tiempos pasados y emborracharse en las fraternidades durante la noche. El decano presentó al orador, un japones que había descubierto una nueva operación del cáncer. Li recordaba haberlo visto en la clínica de Ming la semana anterior. La voz del orador, con un vago tonillo nasal típicamente nacional, se esparció a travéz de las hileras de birretes y borlas que cubrían las cabezas.

"La profesión medica se encuentra ahora en una encrusijada..."

¡Oh, si! La encrucijada. A buen seguro, en aquellos momentos, en un centenar de Facultades de Medicina, y en millares de asociaciones, parecidos oradores se levantaban, aclaraban su garganta y colocaban a la célebre profesión médica en una encrusijada. El año anterior, la encrusijada fue consecuencia del descubrimiento de las sulfamidas; hace diez años, de los comiensos de la cirugía del torax; en la actualidad, el problema crucial era de organización: Medicina Estatal o relaciones entre Medicina y el Estado, pero no se podía hablar claramente de ello. Había que limitarse a insinuarlo, lo mismo que si se tratara de contarle a un niño, a través de una pantalla, todo lo que se había aprendido sobre el sexo. Quien se atreviera a abordar directamente el problema, sería acusado de herejía y quién sabe si perseguido como hechicero por las altas autoridades de la profesión.

¿Por qué mantener tal misterio en torno a la cuestión? Se preguntaba Li: ¿Por que no reconocer que la última depresión económica había originado la intervención estatal en la asistencia médica y que, en caso de producirse otra crisis, el gobierno podría verse obligado a hacerse cargo de la Medicina, debido a que las gentes no estarían en posición de poder pagar a los médicos, ya que estos no pueden vivir sin que se les pague? Bueno, de todos modos, en lo que a él tocaba, no tendría que preocuparse de ese problema durante un año o mas, ya que su servicio como interno de cirugía comenzaría dentro de tres semanas. Este nombramiento le proporcionaría la subsistencia, una rígida chaquetilla blanca y le facilitaría una estrecha cama, dentro de una pequeña habitación, y seguridades bastante problemáticas acerca de cuándo podría dormir en ella. Por trabajar viente horas al día y persivir apenas lo suficiente para vivir.

Luego, si era un interno dócil y bien educado, que supiera decir con amabilidad "Buenos días" al jefe de sala, con la suficiente dosis de sumisión, y hablar a los ayudantes con una brizna más de respeto del que merecen por su posición, podía abrigar la esperanza de llegar a ser ayudante y convertirse, dos años más tarde en residente. Esto si, entretando, no se presentara otro muchacho con un padre capaz de dotar con una nueva sala al hospital. La residencia era el sueño dorado de todo buen interno. Con un salario más del doble del de un interno por desenvolverse en un cargo que era una especie de combinación de sirviente, mayordomo y semidios.

El orador se sentó y vió premiada su disertación con un aplauso cortés. Nadie había prestado mucha atención a su discurso. Entonces se lebantó el decado Wong, sosteniendo en la mano un rollo de pergamino bastante ajado. Li supuso que debía de tratarse del juramente de Hipócrates.

-Alumnos de la clase que hoy obtienen su licenciatura- tenía la voz sorprendentemente sonora para un hombre pequeño-, es costumbre leer juntos en este acto el juramento que ha llegado hasta nosotros a través de siglos, y que constituye la más completa y plena expresión del código moral que debe presidir el ejercicio de la Medicina; este juramento es aplicable a nosotros, médicos de hoy, como lo fue a los estudiantes de la remota antigüedad. Señores, repitamos juntos el juramento de Hipócrates.

Las voces se elevaron y murmuraron al unísomo:"Juro por Apolo, el médico, y Esculapio, Higea, Panacea y todos los dioses y diosas, a quienes convierto en jueces de este juramento mío, que cumpliré hasta donde lleguen mi poder y discernimiento..."El juramento había terminado, Li necesitaba enjugar el sudor de su rostro, pero no podía alcanzar el pañuelo a travéz de la pesada toga negra que vestía. Hubiera podido usar para secarse la larga y flotante manga, pero temía que estubiera sucia. Hubiera sido ridículo recibir el diploma con la cara manchada.

"En el día de hoy, los diplomas serán entregados por el doctor Feng"

El doctor Feng se levantó y avanzó hasta el primer plano, comensando a leer los nombres escritos en un extenso rollo. Con afectuosa expresión, Feng exhibía por centésima vez su apacible mirada de siervo, la barbilla y el grueso promontorio de la naríz.

Se sucedían los nombres de la lista: desde la a pasando por Harter, Leng, Pi...¿Que había sucedido? Feng había empezado a pronunciar el nombre de Ping, pero se detuvo en seco. Li sintió un remalazo de piedad por aquel luchador delgado, mal vestido y peor alimentado que, con invensible humor espiritual, había combatido valientemente durante sus años de estudio en la Facultad contra los obstáculos creados por su inestabilidad mental y su falta de preparación, para caer vencido finalmente. Entonces oyó su nombre: Shaoran Li.

Se levantó. Penso que en aquel momento no se había producido cambio alguno. Un segundo antes era el estudiante Li Shaoran, y, ahora, unas cuantas palabras esteriotipadas acababan de convertirlo en el doctor Li Shaoran. Había trabajado mucho durante los últimos años para conseguirlo, pero se sentía igual. Talvéz el cambio se produjese más adelante. Pero ahora Li experimentaba cierta desilución. y asi hasta el ultimo de los alumnos

Feng se sentó. Retumbaron los sones del himno de salida que el órgado ejecutaba. La presidencia abandonó el estrado y los alumnos de la clase que acababa de graduarse siguieron sus pasos. Para Li, el encanto del momento se había roto. La pesada toga le molestaba más que nunca y estaba contento de podersela quitar, después de haber recogido su diploma de entre el monton de rollos de pergamino que se encontraba encima de la mesa, atado cada uno de ellos hacia la mitad por cintas azules y doradas.

Sintió un imperioso deseo de salir del patio(Cosa rara tomando encuenta que estaba ya al aire libre). En el exterior de la facultad, esperando a los nuevos graduados, estaban los anhelantes familiares: Hermanas y novias alegremente vestidas, y emocionadas

madres, y padres haciendo esfuerzos por no manifestar un orgullo indebido.

Nadie esperaba a Li, y esto le hizo sentirse un poco abandonado. Pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la soledad. La falta de lazos tal vez fuera una ventaja. Había aprendido que solo debía contar consigo mismo. En lo referente a su capacidad para triunfar en la lucha por la existencia, necesitaba no tener duda alguna. Pero ¿podría obtener todo lo que ansiaba y esperaba, todo lo que el viejo Feng anhelaba para él, para todos sus compañeros y para aquellos que habían pasado por allí antes que ellos y los que pasarían después? Las nobles esperanzas frustadas tan a menudo, ¿Se verían ahora espléndidamente realizadas?

No podía marcharse inmediatamente. Allí estab Eriol esperándolo, pues le había prometido presentarlo al senador. Podría serle útil más adelante, le insinuó, conocer una estrella de la política nacional.

-Padre, éste es Li Shaoran. Todos nosotros creemos que llegará lejos.

Aquel señor pequeño, rollizo y que tenía la palabra fácil de un orador profesional, dejó caer sus lentes con negra montura que se apoyaban en su naríz y le tendió su gruesa mano.

-Encantado de conocerte, Li; hoy es un gran día.

Li charló con ellos un momento y se alejó después. Su tren saldría dentro de tres horas y tendría el tiempo más que suficiente para hacer el pequeño equipaje que llevaría consigo, ya que devía estar de vuelta en Tokio tres semanas más tarde.

-¡Hola, Li!- Takashi Yamasaki le había echado sobre los hombros un membrudo brazo y le decía, como dándolo por descontado-:Esta noche te quedarás con nosotros, claro.

-Temo que no, Yamasaki. Tengo trabajo para tres semanas en un campo de _boy scouts_ que está como a unas cinco horas de aquí, y he de tomar el tren pronto si quiero llegar puntual.

-No te lo permitiré. ¿Sabemos acaso cuándo nos volveremos a ver? El camino indicado para iniciar tu carrera de cirujano es el de esterilizarte en alcohol. Déjame que te guíe. Tú haces tu equipaje, lo traes a la fraternidad y yo te garantizo que te meto en el tren de medianoche, tal como estes: sobrio o borracho.

-Me parece bein- dijo Li-.Supongo que por una vez no me hará daño.

La casa de la Fraternidad estaba llena de una multitud tumultuosa y alegre, como reacción a las solemnes ceremonias del día. A las once, Yamasaki apartó su vaso.

-Mantengámonos serenos-dijo.

-Esta idea es nueva en ti, Yamasaki- dijo Li-.¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Me he acordado de Ping.

Li se puso en pie. El recuerdo lo curó de los efectos del alcohol bebido, quizá con exceso.

-Vamos- propuso-.Espero que no se haya mudado de alojamiento.

No había luz alguna en la ventana de la miserable casa en la que Ping había encontrado pensión barata. Un grupo de trasnochadores estaban junto a la puerta.

-¿Ping?

Se miraron unos a otros, uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Dará ya poco que hacer en este mundo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Inquirió Yamasaki.

-¿Se abrió las dos muñecas y la garganta con una navaja de afeitar y murió mientras lo llevaban al hospital. ¡Diablos! ¡Hay que ver cómo está la habitación!

En el coche que los llevaba a la estación. Yamasaki suspiró:

-Me parece que esta noche no podré dormir tan bien como Pee wee Harter.

-Dios mío- musitó Li, a punto de echarse a llorar.

En la estación buscaron a Eriol Hiraguisawa, Este les había dicho que con seguridad iría a despedir al viejo Li, que no faltaría. Pero no lo hallaron por parte alguna. Probablemente habría tenido algo más importante que hacer; así era Eriol, y había que tomarlo tal cual era. Ello constituia parte de su encanto. Deseaba siempre hacer lo que decía, sólo que no se podía tener la seguridad de que sería así. Probablemente habría ido a decir buenas noches a su pareja de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su amiga o quién sabe si algo más, aunque aquella muchacha no tenía el aire de ser presa fácil..., Pensaba Li, pero de pronto se dijo:"¿Qué diablos sé yo

de ella? ¿Cómo puedo formular juicio si sólo conozco el relámpago de su mirada?"

De todas manera, volvería a ver a Eriol antes de un mes, y sólo Dios podía saber cuando volvería a encontrase conYamasaki. Las promesas y las seguridades no eran el fuerte de éste, pero sabía cumplir cuando se le necesitaba.

-Hasta la vista, muchacho. No dejes que nadie te engañe.

-Adios grandulón; si no puedes ser bueno, por lo menos ve con cuidado.

Las rivalidades servían para cubrir un compartido sentimiento de tristeza. En el vagón, Li trató de dormir, pero el sueño no venía por primera vez. El recuerdo de Ping pesaba sobre él. Esta había sido la primera tragedia. ¿Cuántas otras se producirían cuando sus camaradas se extendiesen por el mundo para enfrentarse con la vida? ¿Qué le tendría reservado a él el destino?...

Era mejor no pensar en ello. Arrullado por el ruido del tren, trataba de concentrar el pensamiento sobre el tema de su propia carrera. Ahora que había logrado la graduación, sintió una especie de lasitud. Cada vez que luchaba por algo y resultaba vencedor, experimentaba una sensación similar. En aquel momento se daba cuenta con absoluta claridad de que su vida siempre había sido

una lucha por algo. En el orfanato luchó por destacar y abrirse camino hacia el colegio y la Facultad. Dentro de tres semanas comensaría su internado, y entablaría una nueva pugna para ganar la plaza de residente y practicar cirugía. A esto sucedería otro combate al empeser el ejercicio libre de su profesión. Lo de estar siempre luchando por algo se había convertido para él en una

especie de segunda naturaleza, y sabía en su interior que nunca estaría satisfecho con lo que obtuviese. Siempre aparecería una nueva montaña a escalar, una nueva batalla que emprender...¿Qué era lo que el viejo Ming citaba siempre del ensayo de Huxley acerca de la educación médica? "Los peldaños de una escalera no se han hecho para descansar en ellos, sino únicamente para que el pie alcance el escalón superior." Este pensamiento era un bello evangelio.

Li tenía una sana y normal ambición al triunfo. Además, se sentía inclinado a servir un ideal, no plenamente formulado, pero implícito en una de las frases pronunciadas por Feng durante su breve y fecunda alocución la cuál había quedado prendida en su memoría: .."que nadie que pueda ser salvado totalmente pase su vida mutilado y disminuido; y que bajo vuestra cuidadosa dedicación, nadie muera innecesariamente, superfluamente".

Notas de autor:

Hola a todos, Otro capítulo no tan largo como el primero y talvez un poco aburrido, era nesesario tanta palabra para darle un enfoque de lo que Shaoran Li comensará a sentir en el futuro, la última frase es por la cual se ha nombrado a este fic Nadie Debería Morir.

Respecto al Juramento de Hipócrates e puesto solo una parte ya que era demasiado largo,( una hoja más o menos) y fue una colaboración de un tio que es médico.

En el próximo capítulo entraremos más en la vida del internado de nuestro protagonista y por fin aparecerá más vivamente Sakura Kinomoto (De la cual solo e echo bagas referencias) y como dije antes este es un S+S aunque antes de ello habra un S+T.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y para comentarios, criticas o cualquier cosa al correo Tres: La vida dura de un interno


	3. NDM cap3

Fic sin fines de lucro, declaro que todos los personajes de ccs pertenesen al clamp y solo los e

tomado como referencia paran mi fic.

3.La vida dura de un interno

En medio de la especie de neblina formada por el cansancio del exceso de trabajo, el sueño corto e interrumpido, las comidas apresuradas y hechas a horas irregulares, las llamadas urgentes, la ansiedad, la tensión nerviosa, la habitual penuria y el esfuerzo para hacer lo mejor en cada momento; todo lo cual constituía la contextura de su vida como interno, había unos breves intervalos lu-

minosos en la existencia del ahora doctor Shaoran Li, del cuadro de médicos del hospital central de Tokio. Estos intervalos eran las esporádicas visitas de Yamasaki, quién había encontrado ocupación transitoria en una industria situada cerca de Tokio, en la cual se desenvolvía bien; las seciones nocturnas en las que corría cerveza o saque, con Ike, Eriol, Pee wee y algunos de los nuevos amigos; las continuas llamadas de urgencia, cada una de las cuales añadía algo a su experiencia y muchas le enseñaban algo que valía la pena; pero había otras, y por fortuna las menos, que no terminaban con buenos resultados y engendraban en él tristes dudas acerca de su competencia y de si había elegido el verdadero camino.

Li comenzó, con penas y economías, a reunir un equipo profesional. Un estetoscopio barato, un microscopio de segunda mano, pipetas y otros accesorios menores, comprados o cambiados allí donde podía encontrarlos. Su mayor lujo lo constituía un automóvil barato adquirido al precio adicional de un resquémador de conciencia (Pués él sabia que era demasiado descuidado). Se trataba de un vehículo de antiguo modelo, nada bonito pero aún utilizable, en el que podía confiar plenamente para el descenso, cuando se encontraba en la cima de una cuesta, y que en una ocasión memorable, mientras su propietario se hallaba entretenido en alguna parte, comenzó a bajar por sí solo, debido a una negligencia de Li, y fue a romper uno de los guardabarros posteriores de una elegante limosina del respetable y enfurecido doctor Ming. El lenguaje de éste dio origen a un coro admirativo de médicos y enfermeras, y sus subsiguientes análisis del carácter y de los defectos de Li fue considerado como una de sus más brillantes piezas oratorias.

Rechazó bruscamente las excusas que le ofrecía el causante del hecho; pero, a partir de aquel momento y por una razón desconocida para Li, mostró especial interés por la labor del joven médico. Aunque intentó extender el círculo de sus horizontes sociales, el nuevo propietario de un automóvil huyó de aquellas relaciones que no se avenían con su exigido presupuesto. No puedes llevar a una chica al cine si apenas puedes costearte el alimento.

La reacción contra su espartano régimen de vida le hizo atreverse a llevar a cabo una operación que nunca hubiera sido emprendida por un interno. Fué LA NOCHE, como recordaba meses después, en que se rompió la resistencia nerviosa de Ike. Acababa de pasar por lo que, irónicamente, ellos llamaban una "racha de suerte", lo cuál significa que durante dos semanas no había podido

dormir ni dos horas consecutivas, a consecuencia de lo cual había hecho su aparición lo que el cuadro médico del hospital denominaba irreverentemente el "Insomnio de Tokio". Varios de sus compañeros estaban jugando a las cartas en una estrecha habitación situada arriba en el departamento de los internos; tenía las ventanas abiertas con objeto de que entrase la leve brisa que corría en aquella calurosa noche de Mayo. Las chaquetillas blancas, sucias y arrugadas, estaban amontonadas sobre las cama, Takey, y otro interno de Ginecología, se habían quitado la camisa, en tanto que Rioga Saotome, del G.U., exhibía un caso típico de quemadura producida por el sol, durante el fin de semana, en un torso desvergonzado. Un ritmo de pies que golpeaba furiosamente

el suelo se dejó oír en dirección al vestíbulo. Los reunidos prestaron atención.

-Algún fugitivo de la sección de enfermos mentales- sugirió alguien.

Li y otros dos avanzaron hacia la puerta. Una flotante figura blanca corría hacia ellos.

-¡Dios mío, si es Ike!- exclamó alguien.

Ike movía las mangas de su pijama como si fueran alas.

-Puedo volar- gritó-, pero no puedo dormir.

Varios de sus compañeros lo sujetaron.

-¡Basta, Ike!-dijo Li, imperativamente.

-No comprendes- le contestó el otro con seriedad-. En este momento me dirigía hacia la terraza para despegar.

Le persuadieron para que volviera a acostarse, le pusieron una inyección en un brazo, lo encerraron en la habitación, y volvieron a su partida.

-Esto no se puede aguantar- dijo Saotome-. Estamos a treinta y dos grados al aire libre, y eso a medianoche. Este lugar es un infierno.

-Es un anticipo de lo que será el verano- Contesto Li. Tras de lo cual enjugó su cara con un cuadrado de gasa que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, y contempló displicentemente el as de corazones y el rey y la reina de pica, que le pasaba su vecino de la izquierda.

-No queda otro recurso que sudar.

-No tendrías tiempo para darte cuenta de llo si te unieras la grupo de Tendo- dijo uno de los internos con una mueca de burla-. Estarías demasiado ocupado en medio del lío que te harías con los instrumentos. Cuando Tendo da con un buen caso cerebral, hasta el aire se detiene para oír sus impresiones.

-No permitas que se dé cuenta de que intimida- le aconsejo Li-. Dale en cada momento lo que necesite y Tendo te tratará bien.

-Eso es fácil de decir- afirmo Saotome-. Hay veces en que tocas su lado bueno, pero apuesto a que te dejaría parado en la primera ocasión que le oigas gritar.- A continuación cantó su jugada.

-¿Dónde esta Rei?- Preguntó Li, Estaba disgustado; la jugada que acababa de cantar su compañero suponía para él la pérdida de su dinero que equivalia a algo más de lo que ganaba en un día.

Hayes, un joven muy capaz de la sección de Rayos X, levantó la vista tras de estudiar sus cartas, y preguntó:

-¿Saben algo de Tieng?

-No

Un técnico imprudente de mi sección ha cometido una indiscreción y le ha mostrado las manchas esta tarde.

-¿El pulmón?

-Sí; una caverna en el vértice derecho.

-Yo creía que localizar la infiltación significa algo- dijo Li-. Resulta penoso creer lo contrario.

-Nada agradable desde luego. confirmó el hombre del G.U.-. Es el tercero de nosotros desde el verano pasado.¿Cuál es el porcentaje normal de tuberculosis entre los internos? No puede ser muy elevado.

-Alrededor del diez por ciento- le respondio uno, que pertenecía a la sección médica-. Aunque supongo que las autoridades de la casa no querrán que esto se haga público.

-¿Y qué podrá hacer el pobre diablo?- Pregutó Saotome.

-Probablemente se irá a China- respondió el de los rayos X.

-Y tratará de encontrar trabajo en un sanatorio- agregó amargamente el interno-. Con tal que pueda librarse de lo bacilos..., es lo mejor que se le puede desear.

Aquella vida era demasiado dura- Pensaba Li- . Perder los mejores años de la vida preparándose para ejercer una carrera y encontrase con que lo hecha a perder un hilillo rojo que aparece en los esputos (Tos). Y agradeció a sus antecesores el legado de su fortaleza física. En aquellos momentos la suerte parecía cambiar, le daban buenas cartas y se encontraba precisamente examinando sus posibilidades, cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono.

-Esto supondrá una molestia para alguien- dijo Saotome, tomando el aparato.

-¿El doctor Li? Sí; está aquí. Li, Harter quiere hablarte.

-¡Hola, Pee wee!

-¿Eres Li?- Este reconoció la voz chillona de Harter.- Estoy en la sala de urgencias; ¿Puedes venir?

-Claro que sí, maldito ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo que me parece una osteomielitis aguda. Acaba de entrar.

-Más vale que llames al residente de cirujía Takei Hishibara.

-No está; ha salido con su prometida.

-Entonces llama a Pan.

-No lo encuentran en ninguna parte.- La voz de Pee wee denotaba ansiedad.- Debes venir, Li- prosiguó en tono persuasivo.

-Concédeme tres minutos- respondió. Tras de lo cual volvió a la mesa, mostró su juego, dibidio las ganancias con Saotome y dijo:

-No cuenten conmigo para seguir la partida. Se está haciendo tarde.

-No para una osteomielitis aguda- terció Saotome-. ¿Piensas intervenir?

-Es mi ocasión.

En la sala de urgencia encontró a Pee wee inclinado sobre un pálido rapazuelo de cara aguda y gruesa naríz. Había comprensión y valor en la mirada de sus ojos. Una mujer lloraba en un rincón. Sus sollozos aumentaban al aparecer Li.

-Conténgase- dijo éste, poco amablemente-. De este modo no ayuda usted mucho al chico.

-Aqui tiene a Shong Tadei, doctor Li- dijo Pee wee.

Li golpeó afectuosamente el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Hay historia, doctor Harter?

-Mucho dolor desde anteayer. Hoy ha aparecido la imflamación y rubefacción sobre el extremo de la tíbia derecha, probablemente en la articulación de la rodilla.

-¿Te hago daño Tadei?- Li apretaba suavemente la parte hinchada y rojiza, justamente debajo de la rodilla derecha del muchacho. El chiquillo dio un respingo y contestó:

-Un poco.

Pee wee leyó la fórmula leucocitaría y añadió:

-Diferencial, noventa por ciento, y un cambio hacia la izquierda de Schilling. Temperatura, treinta y nueve cinco.

-¿Y los rayos X?

-No muestran nada.

-No- dijo Ran-, no lo esperaba en una osteomielitis aguda.- Y al decir esto mantenía la radiografía a la luz.- Talvez haya algo turbio alrededor de la Tibia. Probablemente empuja periostio hacia arriba.

-Así. ¿Ratificas que se trata de una osteomielitis aguda?- insistìa Pee wee, orgulloso de su habilidad para el diagnóstico.

-No puede ser otra cosa. Lo has hecho bien, Pee wee. Creo que deberías llamar otra ves a Takei

Pasó al vestíbulo y pidió comunicacion al departamente de Hishibara. Esta vez lo encontraron.

-Tenemos aquí un caso de osteomielitis aguda, Takei- dijo Li-, en la tibia.

-¿Está seguro de que se trata de eso?

-Absolutamente. ¿Quiere que lo subamos a la sala de operaciones?.

Se produjo una corta pausa.

-¿Es nesesario operar esta misma noche?

-Cuanto antes mejor. Está a punto, y el retraso sólo significaría una mayor destrucción del hueso.

-Comprendo.- Hubo una nueva pausa-. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

-¿Yo?- contesto Li sin respiración-. Pero ¿cree usted que puedo operar?

-Claro que puede hacerlo. ¿O acaso no se siente capaz?

-Sí que puedo; desde luego que puedo.

-Pues, adelante. Si alguien le pregunta por mí, digale que estoy enfermo...

Li colgó el teléfono y volvió a la sala de urgencia. Trató de dar a su expresión y a su voz el aire más natural al decir:

-Que esté todo preparado en el quirófano. Pee wee, vamos a abrir eso.

-¿Viene Hishibara?

-No; lo haremos tú y yo.

-¡Vaya!- La gruesa cara de Pee wee relucía de satisfacción- Eso está muy bien.

-Hay algo de pus en derredor del hueso.- Li se dirigió a la madre.- Tendremos que operar.

La gruesa mujer movió su cabeza haciendo un signo de afirmación. Largos años de ralación con el dispensario del hospital la habían convencido de que auellos muchacho de chaquetilla blanca merecían que se confiase en ellos.

-No te haré daño. Tadei- decía Li al niño mientras en la camilla con ruedas lo conducían al quirófano. La boca del pequeño temblaba como si estuviera apunto de hacharse a llorar.

"No hagan demasiado; drenar el pus y basta." Li recordó estas palabras que volvian a él como una inspiración y le daban confianza, mientras observaba cómo Pee wee pintaba con un antiséptico la pierna del muchacho.

"Supongamos que no encuentro pus", se preguntaba. ¿Estará la infección realmente en la articulación? Tal vez estuviera indicado cerciorarse antes haciendo una punsión, pero ello podría dar lugar a que se extendiese la infección. ¿Habrá en aquel lugar vasos sanguíneos y nervios importantes? un millar de pensamientos contradictorios se daban cita en la cabeza de Li cuando extendío los brazos para que la enfermera le pusiese la bata. ¿Estarían las enfermeras pendientes de ver si se encontraba nervioso, o de si su mano se equivocaba? La encargada del instrumental le sonrió infundiéndole confianza, desde el lado de la mesa donde las herramientas se encontraban ya preparadas. Hacia años que había pertenecía al turno de noche del quirófano y había visto a muchos jóvenes internos salir airosos de sus apuros, bajo el haz de aquellas luces blancas, en las horas quietas de la madrugada; en esas horas en que los ayudantes no parecen mostrarse ansiosos por acaparar todas las buenas operaciones posibles para ganarse la permanencia en el hospital. Es el único momento en que los cirujanos jóvenes de cierta importancia, sin tener encima vigilante mirada de ningún superior que los atosiga con instrucciones y acaba por ponerlos nerviosos.

-¿Lista?

Li pregunta a la anestesista, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó bisturí. Al otro lado de la mesa de operaciones, Pee wee oprimía con torpes manos una esponja. El nerviosismo que demostraba Pee wee al hacer de ayudante por primera vez, le permitía darse cuenta, después de todo, de que él tenia tras sí un largo entrenamiento, si bien no tanto como para confiar ciegamente en que todo saldría tan satisfactoriamente como si hubiese sido un residente, ya que estos hacen varias operaciones al día. De todas formas era posible que en lo sucesivo interviniese más a menudo. No había peligro alguno en la operación de osteomielitis: era lo mismo que abrir un divieso, sólo que a veces se hacía nesesario perforar el hueso.

Hizo un corte con mano firme. Un chorro de pus sanguinolento empapó la esponja que mantenía en la mano; esto quería decir que había abierto por el sitio justo. No era necesario hacer nada más. Recordaba las palabras de Ming: "No hagan demasiado; drenar el pus y basta" Metio la gasa en la herida y la cubrió con algodón.

-Ya esta- dijo-. Después procurarse que quede como nuevo. Conseguiremos que puedas jugar al fútbol, Tadei.

-Todo ha ido bien, Doctor Li- dijo la enfermera mayor. Li se preguntó por un momento si había algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero una mirada a los ojos sonrientes de ella le convenció de que la expresión había sido sincera. Las enfermeras aprendían muchas cosas en el transcurso de los años que pasaban en las salas de operaciones. Ella se dio perfecta cuanta de que Li había hecho con exactitud lo que había que hacer, sin cortar más de lo que debía, ni extender la infección, y sin destruir el hueso, que tenía así posibilidad de subsistir normalmente, ya que el pus había desaparecido.

Poco después, en el lavabo, cedió la tensión. Toda la emoción y la escenografía que él había pensado rodearía a su primera operación había quedado reducida a una incisión y a un drenaje. Nada dramático, ninguna inyección urgente que actuase de estimulante, mientras se luchaba por conservar la vida en un cuerpo debilitado. Ninguna enfermera guapa de sugestivos gestos y mirada admirativa que le transmitiera sus alabanzas. Sólo él y Pee wee, con una enfermera de cabello gris y otra con cara de torta para encargarse de la anestesia, realizando una rápida incisión en una zona hinchada; y nada más. Sin embargo experimentaba la satisfacción de haber sabido lo que se debía hacer y, lo más importante, lo que no se debía hacer.

Realizar la primera operación - Pensaba Li mientras se despojaba de su bata- era algo semejante a obtener la licenciatura. Ambas cosas estaban rodeadas de cierta ceremonia, de una especie de exitación anticipada, y luego se producía la reación. ¿se sentiría igual después de cada intervención, cuando estuviera ejerciendo? Le satisfacía mucho el darse cuenta de que no había experimentado ninguna duda, ninguna vacilación, al enfrentarse con la prueba. Seguramente debía de encontrase por encima del nivel medio de los internos; en caso contrario, Takei Hishibara no hubiera confiado en él.

Sería bonito ascender, pensaba mientras escendía un cigarro, convertirse en residente, dar luego el paso final, y poner un letrero en la puerta de su casa que dijiese: "Doctor Shaoran Li, Cirujado residente" Todos sus años de arduo aprendizaje habían tendido a ese fin. ¿Y si fallaba? Bien, valía más no pensar en ello. Y después, ¿que? Que el futuro se desarrollara por sí solo. Todo había sido monótono, incesante y duro; pero no lo había vencido.

Esta nueva confianza en sí mismo produjo en Li cierta relajación. Y no se preguntó por qué había sido presisamente él uno de los componentes de la media docena de internos afortunados que habían recibido una invitación, bellamente grabada, para asistir al acto de inauguración del laboratorio de sato y la subsiguiente recepción. Al menos podía ir convenientemente vestido. Su reducido salario se vería aumentado con el suficiente número de blancos uniformes, frescos y limpios, que proporcionaba el hospital. La figura atlética y el porte airoso de Li era el propósito para este tipo de indumento.

-A divertirse, ¿Eh?- le preguntó Eriol Hiraguisawa, con quien se encontró en la escalera, mientras mostraba su genial sonrisa. Vestía Smoking y corbata negra.

-Sólo por una vez, y la verdad es que no sé exactamente a qué se debe. ¿Vas tú también a Sato?

-Sí.- Los alegres ojos de Eriol se agrandaron por la sorpresa.- ¿Tienes invitación? ¿Quién es tu Padrino?.

-Sería precisa una investigación para averiguarlo. La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Yo estaré sólo un instante. Tengo una cita en El Country Club.- Hablaba con un tono inconfundible de desdén. Eriol opinaba que las fiestas oficiales no deben ocupar gran parte de nuestra existencia. Había logrado introducirse fácilmente en la vida mundana de la ciudad.

En los labios de Li temblaba una pregunta: Hubiera querido saber si iba a encontrarse con la muchacha de ojos verdes, con la que lo vio bailando en el Club de Enfermeras, pero comprendió que la pregunta era inoportuna. Eriol no hablaba de su vida fuera del hospital. No se había convertido en un Snob, pero la verdad es que se movía en un ambiente distinto del de sus compañeros.

Se sucedían monótonos discursos, a los que prestó animación una charla de cinco minutos de Feng. Sato leyó una larga y enfática dedicatoria que pareció molestar a Li más que a los sistentes, atentos e indulgentes, no sólo a causa de la generosidad de sus donaciones, sino debido también a que todos sabían que su mujer, una neurótica incurable, se encaminaba lentamente hacia la locura en una de las más costosas habitaciones de un edificio situado en la cera de enfrente. En medio de la lectura, Li se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo Daidoji se encontaba entre los invitados que ocupaban el estrado. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia él. Se preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que le sonreía desde lejos, en la recepción posterior. Entonces fue a su encuentro.

-Me alegro de verlo nuevamente- dijo ella con su suave acento en el que había un leve matíz exótico.

Li respondió galantemente:

-No sabía por qué había venido. Ahora lo sé.

-Supongo que habrá venido porque tenía una invitación especial. ¿O acaso no la tiene?

-Recibí una elegante invitación; pero ¿Por qué especial, y por qué a mí?.

-Su nombre fue puesto en la lista porque yo lo pedí.

Li estudiaba la cara pensativa y los ojos serenos de Tomoyo.

-Aún no comprendo la razón- Dijo con aire de sincera incomprensión.

-Entonces es usted un tonto- replicó ella con un brillo fugaz de animación-. Ya le dije que volveríamos a vernos.

-Eso es muy halagador para mí.

-¿Desea saber noticias interesantes? ¿Buenas noticias en lo que a usted se refiere?

-Todo el mundo desea saber las noticias buenas que le conciernen.

-Está usted en la lista para ser nombrado ayudante.

-¿Yo?- Exclamó Li-. ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? ¡digame!...- Y como ella le contemplase con ojos inescrutables, sin contestar, él se exusó:- Perdone mi exitación, pero es que me interesa todo...

-No tiene importancia- agregó ella con indiferencia-. Se obtienen informaciones por diversos conductos, a veces coinciden. esta es auténtica.

-Dios quiera que sea así- Exclamo Li con fervor.

Tomoyo sonreía ligeramente, con una sonrisa pensativa, al decir:

-Resulta emocionante hallar a alguien que tenga interés apasionado por algo en estos tristes días.

-¿Ha dicho usted tristes?

-¿Le sorprende?

El muchaco estaba considerando la refinada elegancia de aquella mujer; su conjunto, semejante por el brillo a una antigua porcelana china.

-No puedo imaginar que la vida resulte triste para usted.

-¿No puede usted? Piénselo.- Esto resultaba extraño dicho por ella.- O mejor, no se preocupe.- Y cambiando de tono, agregó:- Ha llegado la hora del deber, me refiero a ciertas personas con las cuales tengo que ser cortés. No lo veré de nuevo esta noche. Au revoir.

Hasta que se hubo alejado, Li no comprendió que la despedida había sido dicha con intención. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sabía acerca de su nombramiento de ayudante? Había hablado como si estuviera segura. Aunque esta seguridad formaba parte de su persona, hablaba y se movía con serena confianza; se trataba de algo inherente a su personalidad que él percibía de modo vago pero indudable a travéz de sus maneras y de sus trajes. ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella si fuera a visitarle cualquier tarde? Pero era preferible no hacerlo. Había algo inexplicable en torno a Tomoyo Daidoji, que aconsejaba dejarla a ella la iniciativa del próximo paso, si es que éste había de darse.

Bien; podía gozar de una noche de descanso. Era una suerte que fuera sábado. Los heridos de botellazos, de arma blanca y de pistola comenzarían a amontonarse en los barrios pobres alrededor de medianoche. a partir de aquel momento se desarrollaría un buen programa de educación práctica.

Es gracioso- pensaba mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia su habitación, situada en el edificio de la Administración- la presión que el hospital ejerce sobre uno y el dominio que alcanza. Nos alimenta, nos viste y nos paga lo justo, por trabajar noche y día, exponiendonos constantemente a una infección, operando miembros hinchados por la gangrena, que, deslizandose sobre el bisturí, puede infectar cualquier herida que se tenga en un dedo y enviarnos a la eternidad. Tal era el caso de un colega quien, accidentalmente, se pinchó en un dedo con una aguja mientras estaba atendiendo el parto a una mujer. No se dió cuenta de nada hasta pasados unos meses, al aparecer en su piel una erupción cuyo origen no estaba claro. La reacción de Khan reveló la terrible verdad. Había transcurrido un paso de varios meses, durante el cual las espiroquetas se habían apoderado de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Y ahora nesesitaba de un tratamiento de dos años, con inyecciones intravenosas semanales de neosalvarsán, preguntándose a cada momento si se desarrollaría la terrible dermatitis que a veces produce el arsénico y que hace que la piel cambie por completo y lentamente, no de una vez, como ocurre en las culebras, sino de una manera semejante a como ocurre con los leprosos, capa por capa, lámina por lámina, sufriendo mientras tanto todas las torturas del infierno

En el intervalo entre una serie y otra de arsénico, tenía que ponerse en los glúteos inyecciones de bismuto. Probablemente se curaría, pero habían pasado varios meses antes de que la enfermedad pudiera ser diagnosticada, aumentando con ello la posibilidad de complicaciones. Se vería siempre atormentado por el temor de que en años venideros, podría infectar a la muchacha con la cual se casase, o de que su mirada podría perder agudeza visual si los microbios se localizaban en los nervios ópticos. A los cincuenta años podía suseder que cualquier día se encontrase formulando planes magníficos sin conexión alguna con la ralidad, que lo empujasen a formar parte del mundo alegre y confiado de los que padecen manía de grandezas. Los especialistas lo examinarían, analizarían su sangre, le harían una punción lumbar, la prueba del oro coloidal, se mirarían unos a otros significativamente. "Probemos la fiebre artificial" -dirian-; o "tal vez responda a la malarioterapia". Durante los intervalos, cada vez más cortos y menos frecuentes de lucidez, se daría cuenta de que se había destrozado, de que su vida era un montón de ruinas, por el simple pinchazo de una aguja mientras estaba haciendo cuanto sabía y podía para que naciese con más facilidad el niño de una mujer cuya prole tal vez y solo tal vez llegara a costarle al estado mucho dinero, mientras cumplía sentencia en las prisiones por homicidio o robo.

A veces, Li se preguntaba si todo aquello valía la pena. En realidad estos pensamientos solo acudían a su mente cuando había tenido un trabajo especialmente duro y sentía cansancio de cuerpo y alma, o había perdido algún paciente por cuya vida había luchado hasta el último instante. ¿Valía la pena los años pasados en la Facultad y los hospitales, sólo casi para ir pasando? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces más años para crearse una larga experiencia, atendiendo los casos que otros médicos no querían para sí, debido a que saben que no cobrarán. Finalmente ya tienes práctica y te haces socio del Country y del Rotary Club. Si se resulta elegido para formar parte del cuadro directivo del hospital más importante de todo Tokyo, es posible adquirir una bonita casa y una esposa de lujo. A partir de ese momento ya estás lanzado y empiezas a visitar a los nuevos cirujanos que abren lujosos consultorios en la ciudad y comiensan a hablar de reuniones médicas, de nuevas operaciones que no ixistían en la época en que estudiaste en la facultad, con el temor de que se lleven los mejores clientes. Los éxitos profesionales serán considerados como algo sin importancia, perfectamente natural; pero los fracasos serán obligado tema de conversación en las reuniones de los jueves en la tarde en el Club y otros lugares por el estilo.

En una de estas crisis depresivas, caracterisadas por la ipersencibilidad temperamental, caminaba Li a lo largo del oscuro corredor, a primera hora de la mañana, recordando que la noche anterior sólo había cenado a medias. El comedor no estaba todavía abierto. De todos modos, decidió que el sueño era preferible al alimento. Mientras tanto podía recurrir a algunas provisiones que se guardaban en una alhacena, para los trabajadores de las últimas horas.

A distancias regulares se encontraban corredores laterales que partían del pasillo central y conducían a cada uno de los departamentos del gran hospital. Transitaban pocas personas en aquellos momentos por los corredores y el vestíbulo, una vez hecho el cambio de turno de las enfermeras de las siete de la mañana. Pasó una camilla sobre silenciosas ruedas de goma, con el encargado de la anestesia a la cabeza, vigilando la pálida cara del enfermo.

Una esbelta y pequeña figura vestida de blanco que salía apresuradamente de uno de los pasillos laterales, chocó contra él con sorprendente fuerza, haciéndole tambalearse. Con involuntario gesto, la mano de Li asió la bandeja que llevaba la muchacha, rociándose la muñeca con una solución hirviente de ácido bórico. No pudo contenerse.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no mira usted por dónde va?

-¿Y por qué no mira usted? - respondío la enfermera con la misma entonación.

Mirando hacia abajo, Li vio una cofia dura e inmaculada, con una banda negra a travéz de la parte superior, que no era el acanalado tocado de las enfermeras del hospital. La tela almidonada oprimía las ordenadas ondas de su cabello, castaño claro, pero, en varios sitios, un rizo rebelde rompía la monotonía del conjunto agregando una nota personal. La mirada de Li fue a encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la muchacha, que brillaban con el ardor de la discusión.

-¡Oh!- exclamó él, demasiado atontado por el insomnio para elegir bien sus palabras-, usted es la chica del doctor Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Una de las voces más glaciales que haya persibido jamás un oído humano respondió:

-Yo no soy "la chica" del doctor Hiraguisawa.

Li rectificó en seguida:

-No, claro que no - murmuró-. Lo que yo quería decir es que usted es la chica a quien vi bailando con Eriol en el Club de enfermeras.

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberle visto nunca.

Sus ademanes y su actitud denotaban claramente que, por ella, el dudoso placer se hubiera retrasado indefinidamente.

-Nunca hasta ahora- aclaró el interno.

La muchacha arregló su bandeja.

-Buenos días, doctor- dijo con aire estirado, y echó a andar llevando la barbilla innecesariamente alta.

Un pequeño demonio, pensó Li. Encrespada así cuando era ella la que se había presipitado sobre él. Aunque quizá fuera suya parte de la culpa, ya que estaba tan interesado por la camilla que pasaba en aquel momento, que no prestaba atención a ninguna otra cosa. Tal vez no fuera mala idea ir a buscarla y decírselo. Pero ¿dónde encontrarla? Su atavío demostraba que no era de ese Hospital. Probablemente se trataba de una externa dedicada a las funciones de orden general, de las que siempre abundaban ahí. Podía contarle lo sucedido a Eriol de una manera amistosa y sin darle valor. Tal vez él le dijiera lo que quería saber, o tal vez no. Pero acabó por no dedicar más atención al asunto. Estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en enfermeras, y era demasiado pobre para invitarlas a salir con él. Sin embargo, no podía borrar el hecho de que la había recordado vivamente durante casi un año, después de una sola mirada de ella. ¿Qué le pasaría, pues, con otra mirada? Lo mejor era apartarse. ¡Qué diablos! No era cosa de volverse romántico porque una cabeza castaña y temperamento batallador cayese sobre uno. Debía permanecer despierto. Lo que necesitaba era comer.

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, de nuevo aqui con otro capitulo largo, y en el que porfin aparece Sakura, a partir de este capitulo las actualisaciones no van a ser muy seguidas como hasta ahora pero prometo que no tardaran mas de una semana.

Todas las operaciones que puse y los tratamientos fueron los que se utilisaban algun tiempo atras ecepto las operacion de ostiomielitis que aun se sigue practicando así, aunque con nueva tecnología.

El proximo capitulo va a ser enfocado un poco más en lo que respecta con la vida de Sakura.

Todavía tengo una duda con respecto al personaje que va a ser uno de los malos pricipales de este fic, tengo pensado que sea Touya ya que siempre le hace la vida imposible a Li, pero no es muy seguro todavía. Si a alguien no le gusta que Touya sea el malo mandenme un Review.

Por cierto gracias Naguchan por los review aunque son cortos siempre dan annimo a seguir adelante

Capitulo cuatro: La enfermera Sakura Kinomoto


	4. NDM cap4

Fic sin fines de lucro, declaro que todos los personajes de ccs pertenesen al clamp y solo los e

tomado como referencia paran mi fic.

4. La enfermera Sakura Kinomoto

Sakua Kinomoto echó hacia atrás una onda de su rebelde cabello castaño que le caía sobre la frente. Hacía calor dentro de los estrechos confines de la sala de trabajo, casi tanto calor como se desprendería del fardo de tuallas que la muchacha arrojaba al canasto cuando las sacase del esterilizador. Por la mañana el cesto aparecía lleno de toallas, batas y camisas pequeñas y grandes, todo ello marcado con las iniciales S.E.O. (Servicio externo de Obstetricia), ropa que debía ser metida en los grandes autoclaves y sacada treinta minutos después, ya esterilizada, habiendo desaparecido todo peligro de que pudiera comvertirse en fuente de infección para algún recién nacido o para la madre.

Al otro lado de la mesa la cara algo aplastada de Naoko Yanisawa, reluciente a causa de l sudor, miró a través de los gruesos cristales de las empañadas gafas con insistencia de miope. Naoko esra amable, cumplidora y digana de confianza. Aunque bastante mayor que Sakura, habían hecho juntas las prácticas, y se sintió dichosa cuando pudo entrar al hospital central de Tokio. Sakura, que había seguido el curso de ginecología en otro hospital, había sido admitida para formar parte de los servicios generales, tras una misteriosa orden de los altos poderes, que ella aseguraba no comprender, pero de la cual parece ser que Eriol Hiraguisawa y su famili, tenían una directa pero oculta relación. Para la prosaica Naoko, Sakura era la personificación del encanto femenino y de lo novelesco.

-Tómate un descanso, querida- dijo Naoko-. Estas pálida.

-Es el calor. Además la noche pasada he dormido menos de seis horas. No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí- se lamentó-. Hay un baile estupendo esta noche y tengo una buena ocasión para ir.

-¿Con el doctor Eriol Hiraguisawa?- aventuró su compañera.

Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Me parece que tengo demasiadas ansias de vivir-dijo-. Y en vez de conseguir lo que debiera, me empeño en dedicarme año tras año a fregar maderas y realizar sucias operaciones, bajo la vigilancia de solteronas que están constitucionalmente locas debido a que ningún doctor las mirará dos veces.

-A ti te miran bastante más.

Sakura hizo con la naríz un gesto parecido al de sorberse los mocos.

-Los internos, ¡Bah! Se ve lo que buscan antes de salir con ellos. Resulta conveniente llevar un revólver.

No puedes asegurar que todos sean iguales- dijo con un tono implorante la señorita Naoko.

-Cítame alguno que no lo sea. Uno de ellos me dió un empujón en los pasillos esta mañana.

-¿Quién era?

-No se lo pregunté. Es alto, un poco atlético y sabe jurar. Tiene mal genio y gestos rápidos. Sus ojos son bonitos - concedió -. Y te mira como si fuese alguien.

-¿Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca?

-Algo así- dijo simplemente Sakura.

-Debía de ser el doctor Li; Shaoran Li. Es el hombre más destacado de la sección de cirugía. Dicen que duerme con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Pues bien venido sea el cigarro por lo que a mí concierne- afirmó Sakura con aire desvergonzado. Le gustaba escandalizar a la "Vieja Naoko", la cual se estremecía al ser escandalizada-. Me ha gritado, y no me gusta que me griten mediquillos. ¿Cuánto paquetes nos quedan hasta la noche? - agregó.

-Este es el último.

Ann cogió el cuadrado de lino, que tenía un ligero tinte marrón a causa de las repetidas esterilizaciones y estaba algo deshilachado por los bordes. La relativamente escasa dotación de los hospitales - ella lo sabía bien- obligaba a hacer servir los materiales durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Tras de arrojar el último fardo al cesto, Sakua se incorporó para estirarse.

-Me muero de ganas de fumar un tabaco - dijo.

-Pdemos ir a la sala de descanso - propuso Naoko.

En la habitación, sencillamente amueblada, encontraron una docena de enfermeras de distintos grados y especialidades, charlando, fumando, mordisqueando golosinas y jugando a las cartas (¿Quién dice que las mujeres no juegan a las cartas?). Al mismo tiempo que ellas entró en la sala por la otra puerta una guapa y robusta muchacha, con el rostro ensombresido por el enfado y murmurando frases violentas a media voz.

-¿Quñe es lo que amarga hoy a nuestra Chijaru?- dijo una de las jugadoras, mirándola por encima de los naipes.

-¡Diablos! - dijo la recién llegada-. No sé por qué estoy aquí.

-Por la misma razón que las demás; para ganarte la vida.

-Acabo de oír lo que uno de esos doctorsitos de la jeringa, perteneciente a la sección médica, piensa de las enfermeras en general y de mí enparticular, debido a que me retrasé dos minutos en una llamada.-No no los cuentes- pidió la jugadora con aire lánguido-. Lo hemos oído miles de veces.

Era adorablemente bonita; tenía cara de gatita y un aire ingenuo.

-Tápate entonces los oídos, Rika - repuso Chijaru-. ¿Acaso no hemos sido engañadas? ¿No les gustaría saber cuál es el engaño que nos ha traído aquí?

-Eso es fácil. Hemos venido para crearnos una vida independiente.

-Y tratámos de hacerlo - tercio Naoko -, dentro del camino de vocación que cada una siente.

-Ya conozco ese cuento de la alta y sagrada vocación- dijo Chijaru-; va una a ver una pélicula carca de Florence Nightingale, se siente arrastrada por la corriente y, ¿qué es lo que sucede, que se lanza de cabeza a una vida de sacrificio y dedicación para obtener en rocompensa un simple mendrugo de pan.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdadera razón?-sugirió la muchacha bonita, mostrando sus dientes blancos y regulares.

-¿Cuál es ...?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-La profesión de enfermera es el camino más rápido para llegar al altar. Constituye la posición número uno en el mercado matrimonial. Tengo un montón de recortes de enfermeras que se han casado con millonarios. Hemos sobrepasado a coristas y modelos. Deberías ver mi álbum.

-¿Estás inventando una técnica adecuada para lograr ese fin?- Preguntó Naoko, con su tranquila sonrisa.

-Así es- admitió la otra.

-Todas la buenas enfermeras, cuando terminan como tales, se casan con médicos - indico Chijaru.

-Eso no reza con migo- afirmo Rika-.Te casa con uno de ellos, comienza a jercer su profesión, y ¿qué ocurre? Que te encuentras con un sitio vacío en la cama mientras él anda por ahí tomando el pulso a otra mujer.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Sasaki- dijo Sakura-; ¿Para qué casarse, cuando una puede hacer y dirigir su propia vida? (Nota personal del autor: Como una vez dijo un sabio Nunca digas Nunca y Jamás digas jamás).

-¿Qué clase de vida? ¿Y adónde conduce eso?- objetó la bella-. Coge a un paciente guapo y rico y échale el dogal al cuello. Eso es la carrera más conveniente.

-Yo cogería uno de mediana edad- dijo Chijaru interesada- Caen más facilmente.

-Pues yo prefiero los viejos- afirmó la inspectora-. Se mueren antes

-Si yo tuviese su tipo, Rika - aconsejó otra de las prsentes-, hubiera tratado de conquistar a Dais Sato.

-Me extraña lo que dices, Megumi- respondió la otra molesta-. Esl señor Sato es un hombre casado y yo soy una chica decente, hasta ahora.

-Su mujer es una vieja yegua- dijo Chijaru que había efectudo un turno de vigilancia cerca de ella-. Se marchará camino de la gloria cualquier día. Por lo que sé, se trata de una neurótica, clorótica y algo más.

-¡Chijaru!- contestó Naoko-. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas?

-Incluso aun cuando muriese- Terció la inspectora- parece que está a la expectativa cierta viuda de mirada pasmada. ¿Como se llama?

-La señora Daidoji. ¿Son parientes o algo así? - pregunto Megumi.

-Algo así, me parece- comentó Rika con una mueca irónica-. Esa es una competencia en la que no pienso entrar. Se dice que esta loco por ella.

-¿De donde procede esa mujer?- preguntó una-.¿Es acaso una dama de la sociedad de la vida fácil?

-Creo que tiene un empleo aquí en Tokio; mecanógrafa o algo semejante. Y luego viene el millonario señor Sato.

-Una historia afortunada-comentó con aire de burla la enfermera mayor.

-Por su mirada me atrevería a diagnosticar que es fría como un pez- afirmó una de ellas

-¡Huy!- La cara de Megumi dejaba traslucir una expresión sagaz- Fíjate en su boca y en las ojeras que tiene; hay algo en su temperamento que no creo que el viejo Sato logre nunca derretir.

-Tal vez lo consiga el joven doctor Li- Sugirió Chijaru.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo de Li?- Las preguntas surgieron rápidamente de todas partes.

-Les estaba diciendo- repuso Chijaru complacida del efecto que habían causado sus palabras- que los vi charlando largo y tendido en la recepción del laboratorio Sato.

-Es la primera vez que Li parece darse cuenta de que la mujer no es un bicho raro- comentó Rika, y añadio riéndose-: Yo debo saberlo, puesto que a veces he intentado que despertase a la luz.

-Si yo me dedicase a la caza por aquí- declaró Megumi-, no sería Li a quien trataría de pescar.

-¿No? ¿A quién entonces?

-A Eriol Hiraguisawa. Ese es un chico que lo tiene todo.

-Creo que está comprometido- Dijo Rika haciéndole un guiño a Sakura.

Esta se puso de pie.

-Tengo hambre- dijo lamentándose- Vamos, Naoko, tomaremos un emparedado en el Bar del Griego.

Camino del bar, Naoko le preguntó subitamente.

-¿Es cierto que el doctor Hiraguisawa gestionó que fueras trasladada a aquí?- Pese a su aire indiferente, o tal vez debidoa ello, le gustaba enterarse de Todo.

-Si es así, yo nunca se lo pedí. Pero me satisfase estar en este hospital.

-¿Por qué crees que lo habrá hecho?

-Habla del sagrado matrimonio- replicó Sakura sonriendo a medias-, pero intenta cualquier otra cosa.

-Algunos de esos médicos parecen creer que en cuanto una muchacha viste uniforme de enfermera todo está permitido- comento Naoko severamente-. Pero tú lo conoces desde tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. Nuestras familias esran amigas, pero la suya tiene dinero y la mía no. Y esto marca una diferencia invencible, especialmente en Tokio.

A la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba el bar, brillantemente iluminado, en el cual se expedían bocadillos y chocolates que generaciones de enfermeras y estudiantes conocieron con el nombre de los "Del Griego". Al atravesar el umbral, los saludó un rumor de conversaciones mezclado con explosiones de risa. Eran ya las diez de la noche y el local estaba lleno de estudiantes, internos, enfermeras y visitas. En los pequeños compartimientos que había a un lado, apasionadas parejas unían su manos bajo la mesa. Las enfermeras que tenían servicio de once de la noche a siete de la mañana vigilaban el reloj y calculaban al minuto el tiempo necesario para embutirse dentro de los azules uniformes y presentarse en sus puestos. Con frecuencia sonaba el teléfono y un interno salía precipitadamente para dirigirse a la sala de urgencia, al equipo quirúrgico o para aplicar estetoscopio sobre un corazón que había ya dejado de latir.

Sakura y Naoko encontraron una mesa y pidieron sendos bocadillos. Alguien echó una moneda en el fonógrafo eléctrico y este dejó oír una ronca música de swing, acallando momentáneamente el rumor de las convertsaciones. Varias parejas se pusieron a bailar.

Aquel lugar le había gustado siempre a Sakura. Había en él una especie de alegría a lata pasión, peculiar del ambiente que rodea a los hospitales y a las facultades de Medicina. Los trajes blancos de los internos contrastaban con los llamativos colores que vestían las muchachas que no iban de uniforme. El hospital en que han había cursado sus estudios era más pequeño y su atmósfera no podíoa compararse al del central de Tokio. Tal Vez todo se redujese a un mero brillo y el gran hospital no fuera mejor que aquel en que la enfermera había seguido sus estudios.

El vivo y docto cambio de impresiones acerca de audaces operaciones, de la cirugía cerebral y de otros temas igualmente dramáticos era, aunque ella no siempre se hubiese dado cuenta, sólo el telón que encubría la real y concienzuda labor de muchos exelentes médicos que, sin preocuparse por el bullicio de las grandes clínicas, se aplicaban a realizar sus tareas lo mejor que podían.

Pero Sakura no captaba esa diferencia de matiz. Siempre había deseado llagar a formar parte de auel ambiente y ahora empezaba a sentirse dentro de él, tan artificial y cosmopolita como cualquiera de los que formaban aquellos grupos de charlatanes.

Un hombre alto, con el traje blanco y arrugado, entró en el bar y se dirigió al mostrador. Tenía profundas ojeras y su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Compró un paquete de tabco, lo abrió y metio uno en su boca.

-Este fué el que me empujó- dijo Sakura.

-Justo: el doctor Li. No fallaste en la descripción, amiga mía.

Su mirada no infunde un gran terror- pensaba Sakura-. Parece más bien un muchacho fatigado, cuyo mayor placer lo constituirían veinticuatro horas de sueño, al margen de llamadas telefónicas y de accidentes.

-Fíjate en las miradas que le lanzan las inspectoras- murmurño Naoko-. Se diría que se trata de algún artista de cine.

-¿Y él se lo cree?

-No. No se lo cree. No es tan tonto.

Li avanzaba hacia la puerta cuando otro interno lo llamó. Al volverse vio a las dos enfermeras, sentadas en la mesa frente a sus bocadillos, y se detuvo una fracción de sugundo antes de seguir adelante. Le oyeron decir su respuesta a una pregunta:

-No hay esperanza. No pasará de esta noche. Mala suerte, pero tú no tienes ninguna culpa,Takuma.

Poco después estaba ante la mesa de ellas.

-¿Qué tal, señorita Yanisawa?

La recordaba del quirófano, donde Naoko había prestado sus servicios el invierno último, mostrándose consciente y capaz en el trabajo.

-Buenas noches, doctor Li.

Miraba interrogante a Sakura, la cual, con aire pensativo, parecía como ausente.

-Kinomoto- indicó Naoko- Sakura Kinomoto. Ha sido trasladada aquí desde otro hospital.

-Ya veo- Dijo Li. Continuaba aún en una actitud exxpectante, pues Sakura se había limitado a dirigirle una sonrisa superficial.

No quería, en modo alguno, emular a las inspectoras.

-¿Qué tiene usted en la muñeca, doctor? - Naoko se había dado cuenta de que la llevaba vendada-. ¿No habrá infección?

-No. Simplemente, que alguien me tiró encima un poco de solución caliente.

-La gente hace las cosas sin cuidado.

-Desde luego.- Asintió Li, solemnemente.

Esto fue demasiado para Sakura. Dijo:

-Tal vez el descuido fue del doctor Li

-Esto es precisamente lo que me andaba rondando por la cabeza cuando vine aquí - dijo Li-. Sospecho que fue por mi culpa.

Sintiendo que podía ser generosa, Sakura concedió:

-Tampoco yo me fijé mucho por donde iba.

-¿Como?- preguntó Naoko alzando el tono de voz.

-Sí- explicó Sakura- Pero no sabía nada acerca de la quemadura. Lo siento.

-Si se infecta, iré a verla a usted para que me cure.

Li ya sospechaba que su intento de brillantes, no alcanzaría gran exito. Y adquirió la seguridad de ello cuando oyó a la enfermera responder:

-Yo no me atrevería nunca a curar a tan eminente autoridad quirúrgica.

¿Se burlaba de él? ¿Eminente autoridad quirúrgica?...¡Bah! Muy bien. Que esperara. El se lo demostraría. Incidentalmente, claro está, al probarlo ante todo el mundo. Invitado por Naoko Yanisawa, se sentó a la mesa y estuvo charlando con rllas durante algunos minutos; principalmente con Naoko. Sakura estuvo complaciente y sin afectación, pero se mantuvo en una actitud por completo impersonal. ¡Qué bonita estaba! ¡Cómo le gustaba su color de ojos y ese algo cálido que la rodeaba! Li hubiera querido concertar una cita con la chica para llevarla al cine e incluso invitarla a cenar, pero, en aquellas circunstancias, ello hubiera supuesto invitar también a Naoko Yanisawa, y su bolsillo no alcanzaba para tanto.

Cuando se hubo ido, Naoko preguntó a Sakura con aire interrogante:

-¿Qué, no te gusta?

-No lo sé. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿no es así?

-Tiene confianza y derecho a tenerla. Es bueno. Pero esto constituye solamente su manera, una máscara para cubrir la timidez. Me gustaría que lo vieses en el trabajo.

-Probablemente no ocurrirá tal cosa- Respondió Sakura-. Nuestros caminos no se cruzan

-Esto no puede asegurarse nunca en este "negocio"- dijo Naoko sensatamente.

Aquella noche, mientras Li leía en su cama las páginas de una Revista de especialidades en cirugía, como solía hacer siempre que no tenía demasiado sueño, su atención se desviaba con frecuencia del último hallazgo, de la más reciente invención, para inmovilizarse en un recuerdo. En su imaginación había una figura femenina. Sakura Kinomoto no se parecía al tipo corriente de joven enfermera que solía halllarse en los hospitales. Había llegado a saberse de memoria los pequeños trucos que usaban las enfermeras para llamar la etención sobre ellas. Aquella chica era distinta. Perecía tenerle sin cuidado el que se fijaran en ella o no.

Pero, en cualquier caso, lo sensato era alejarla del pensamiento. No tenía ninguna necesidad de poner desorden en sus planes, mezclando al serio trabajo de su mente, sueños de tipo sentimentaal. Desde cualquier punto de vista que se la miraba, Sakura constituía un lujo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta donde llegaban sus recuerdos, él había sabido mantener el pensamiento apartado de aquellas cosas sin las cuales tenía que pararse. Podía, ciertamente, pararse sin Sakura. ¡Aléjate, hechicera!

Durante los meses que siguieron, cada vez que la entreveía, ya fuese en el vestíbulo del hospitaal, en la escalinata del Club de enfermeras o en el bar, que Li abandonaba inmediatamente, se encontraba con que tenía que luchar para apartarla de su pensamiento y poder atender plenamente su trabajo. Y esto resultaba molesto. Sin embargo se preguntaba ¿Hasta cuando podrá resistirlo?.

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, este capitulo fue dedicado a Sakura y saber como es su la vida y su personalidad, espero que no me tomen por machista por lo escrito en este capitulo, el próximo capítulo va a ver mas interaccion entre Sakura y Shaoran cuando se tengan que enfrentar juntos a uno de los mas bellos (Por así decirlo) milagros de la vida.

Capitulo 5: Los apuros de un nacimiento


End file.
